


Première fois

by elane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elane/pseuds/elane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise vient voir Kuroko après la défaite de Seirin face à Tôô.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Première fois

# Première fois

 

Kise passe le portail du lycée Seirin rapidement, espérant ne pas trop attirer l’attention sur lui cette fois. Il n’est pas d’humeur à supporter une horde de fans hystériques aujourd’hui et il est pressé de voir Kuroko.

Il voit du coin de l’œil un groupe de filles qui commencent à le reconnaître et il accélère pour trouver le gymnase de Seirin où s’entraînent l’équipe de basket.

A vrai dire, vu la défaite qu’ils venaient de subir face à Tôô, il se demande si l’entraînement est maintenu. Parce qu’ils n’avaient pas perdu face à Aomine, ils s’étaient fait humilier.

Et ils pourtant ils s’étaient battus jusqu’au bout. Ils n’avaient jamais baissés les bras, même Kuroko alors que sa misdirection ne marchaient plus depuis longtemps, avait continué à se tenir face à l’as de Tôô sans flancher, malgré l’écart qui se creusait de minute en minute. Malgré la différence de niveau, Seirin s’était battu jusqu’au bout, jusqu’au coup de sifflet final.

Cette équipe qui l’avait battu avait gagné un peu plus son respect ce jour-là. Mais cela ne l’avait pas empêché de souffrir en voyant Aomine ruiner tous les efforts et les espoirs de Kuroko.

Kuroko ne voulait pas gagner contre Aomine pour lui. Il voulait juste lui redonner son amour du basket et un but. Comme il l’avait fait pour lui. Comme il l’avait fait pour Midorima.  
Il voulait revoir son sourire.

Parce que comme son basket, tout ce que faisait Kuroko n’était jamais pour lui mais pour les autres. Même pour des êtres aussi ingrats que ses anciens équipiers.

Et lors de cette défaite, il allait être confronté à une réalité à laquelle il n’avait même pas dû penser et qui avait dû le frapper durement de plein fouet.

Lorsqu’il arrive sur le terrain de basket, il est vraiment soulagé de voir que l’équipe s’entraîne comme si de rien n’était. La coach sur le côté continue à crier sur ses troupes comme un général en campagne et s’il met quelque temps à voir Kuroko, il est bien là.

Kagami par contre n’est pas là.

Et à bien y regarder, Kuroko n’a pas l’air en forme et fini même par louper quelques passes toutes simples. Et lorsqu’il lève les yeux vers lui, son regard se voile et le ballon qu’il tenait dans les mains lui tombe des mains comme s’il était devenu soudain trop lourd pour lui.

Et il sort du terrain, le regard perdu, sans un mot.

-          Kurokocchi…

Alors qu’il s’élance vers son ancien équipier, il est arrêté dans son élan par le capitaine et la coach de Seirin d’un geste.

-          Kise kun ! s’exclame Riko. Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ?

La même question semble se refléter dans les yeux de toute l’équipe de Seirin.

-          Je suis là pour Kurokocchi, dit Kise en se débattant pour se libérer. Lâchez-moi !Je suis le seul qui peux comprendre ce qu’il traverse. Je veux l’aider.

-          Et qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que toi seul peux comprendre ce qu’il traverse, dit Hyuga. Qu’est-ce qui peut te faire croire que tu comprends mieux que nous qui étions sur le terrain avec lui ce qu’il ressent ! s’énerve-t-il.

Il relâche Kise en le fusillant de regard, faisant exploser dans ses yeux noirs sa frustration et sa rage qu’il gardait enfermées dans un coin sombre de son cœur depuis leur défaite. Comment cet enfoiré de la génération miracle pouvait prétendre savoir mieux que lui ce que son équipier ressentait après cette humiliante défaite ?

-          Hyuga kun, dit Riko sentant la tempête venir, calme-toi et laisse-le parler.

-          Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, commence Kise.

-          Et pourquoi donc Kise kun ? siffle Riko dont la patience commence à se tarir rapidement vu la veine qui s’enfle sur sa tempe.

Kise sent le danger et se reprend :

-          Kurokocchi joue au basket depuis presque quatre ans maintenant et pendant ces quatre années non seulement il a tout gagné mais il n’a encore jamais perdu un seul match. Même un match amical.

Il regarde les membres de Seirin qui commencent à comprendre où il veut en venir :

-           _C’est la première fois que Kurokocchi perd un match_.

Enfin libéré de l’attention des membres de l’équipe de Seirin, il ajoute presque pour lui-même :

-           Et c’est le seul qu’il voulait vraiment gagner.

Kise se dirige vers les vestiaires où Kuroko s’était réfugié. Assis sur le banc qui se trouve en face des casiers, presque pelotonné dans un coin, Kuroko regarde le sol, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-          Kurokocchi ? dit doucement Kise.

Il s’approche lentement et se retient difficilement de le prendre dans ses bras alors qu’il lui retourne un regard hagard. Il pose un genou à terre et prend la main blanche de Kuroko dans la sienne, ne sachant trop comment le réconforter.

Alors il ne résiste plus et le prend dans ses bras. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il glisse lentement ses bras dans le dos de son ami, calant sa tête contre son torse en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Et pour une fois, Kuroko ne proteste pas, se laissant faire comme un pantin désarticulé dans les bras de son ancien équipier.

Au bout de longues minutes, il laisse enfin s’exprimer toute sa frustration et son humiliation dans des sanglots silencieux contre son torse. Kise lui caresse doucement les cheveux ne sachant comment apaiser son ami autrement.

Et lorsque les sanglots finissent par se tarir, il tente un timide « Kurokocchi ? » en le libérant le plus doucement possible de son étreinte.

Kuroko baisse les yeux, gêné au plus haut point d’avoir ainsi pleuré entre les bras de son ancien équipier. Mais il se sent curieusement soulagé de cette amertume qui assombrissait toutes ses pensées.

Il passe rapidement sa main sur ses yeux rougis et sans oser lever la tête vers Kise :

-          Kurokocchi, dit Kise. Tu n’as pas à avoir honte. Ton équipe n’a jamais baissé les bras, tu n’as jamais abandonné. Et…

-          J’ai été le  dernier des arrogants de croire que je pouvais aider Aomine à redevenir celui qu’il était. Aomine kun a raison d’être déçu, je n’ai pas progressé depuis le collège. Je suis faible, beaucoup trop faible

-          Aujourd’hui, dit Kise. Aujourd’hui tu es trop faible. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que la prochaine fois que tu affronteras Aominecchi, tu seras prêt, de la même façon que je le serai la prochaine fois que j’affronterai ton équipe sur le terrain.

Kuroko tourne lentement sa tête vers Kise dont les yeux d’or s’illuminent comme lorsqu’il se trouvait face à un défi :

-          Et je n’admettrai pas qu’un adversaire qui m’ait battu dise devant moi qu’il est faible.

Kise ne peut empêcher un petit sourire de défi fleurir sur ses lèvres :

-          Mais méfies-toi Kurokocchi, je me suis amélioré et la prochaine fois je ne perdrais pas.

Le visage de Kise s’illumine lorsqu’il voit les lèvres de Kuroko s’étirer en un timide sourire.

-          Merci Kise kun.

Kise le prend par le bras :

-          Allez viens Kurokocchi je te paye tous les milkshakes à la vanille que tu pourras manger.

Kise pense qu’il n’allait pas se ruiner parce que Kurokocchi n’a jamais eu un appétit délirant comme Kagami ou Aomine.

En passant sa main sur les épaules de Kuroko, alors qu’ils passent devant les équipiers de Kuroko qui avaient à peine eu le temps de s’écarter de la porte des vestiaires où ils écoutaient tous leur conversation, Kise pense que la prochaine fois qu’il affronterait Aomine sur le parquet, il allait gagner. Définitivement.

Pour son équipe, pour lui. Et pour Kuroko.

Il ne perdrait pas.


End file.
